1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headbox for a paper-making machine with a nozzle extending transverse to the machine running direction across the machine width. The headbox has a lower and an upper continuous wall each extending across the machine width.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In conventional headboxes of the type mentioned above, the lower nozzle wall is normally supported by a run-in table provided as a continuous weldment. However, deviations from the desired parallelism in the outlet gap can occur due to the effect of thermal expansion caused by the temperature of the material.
In a headbox as described in German patent DE 41 06 764 A1, the upper nozzle wall is connected to a rigid girder by rods that are flexible to bending.